The Kazakh prince and the dancer
by Ixiofim
Summary: Otabek Altin, Crown Prince of Kazakhstan is on a diplomatic mission in Russia. He is smitten by a beautiful blond dancer with the eyes of a soldier in the court of the Russian King Viktor Nikiforov. One-shot, Otayuri.


**_Hey. This is an idea that had been on my mind for some time. I hope you like it. I don't own YOI._**

* * *

Prince Otabek Altin gave a sigh of relief when he finally caught the sight of the Russian palace gates. He was tired after travelling for so long, and he hoped he would be able to catch some rest before he proceeded on with his task.

Otabek Altin, heir to the Kazakh throne had been sent by his father, the King to Russia on a diplomatic mission. He was to request the Russian King Viktor to pledge military support to Kazakstan. With the impending possibility of an invasion, the mission was of utmost importance. It was Otabek's first mission, and a number of people in his father's court had questioned the appropriateness of sending one so young and inexperienced on a mission so important. However, his father had overridden their concerns, saying that as the crown prince, he had to learn to undertake such duties.

He couldn't help feeling nervous. The Kingdom's fate lay in his hands, after all. His inexperienced hands.

 _'Privetstvuyu vas, vashe vyosche.'_

A young man stood in front of him. He had brown-blond hair and was clad in robes of red and white. He wore a flower crown on his head. 'I am Christophe. His Majesty, King Viktor had asked me to lead you to your chambers.'

Otabek nodded. He had heard of Christophe Giacometti, King Viktor's Swiss-born right hand man.

Christophe led him to his inner chambers which were quite luxurious. 'His majesty wishes you rest for now. Later, you can join him in the hall for food and merry making.'

Otabek nodded again. He was familiar with the custom in King Viktor's court for diplomatic visitors to spend a day enjoying his hospitality, before tending to their task.

Though he had never met King Viktor before, his legendary beauty and charisma was well known back in Kazakhstan. And he could see that the tales about him did not lie. He was tall, had silvery blond hair and magnetic blue eyes. he was clad in robes of purple and white, and looked like the epitome of royalty.

'Prince Otabek!' he said, warmly. 'Come and sit with me. We'll watch the dancers.'

Otabek took a seat near the King, trying not to be overwhelmed. _You are the Crown Prince of Kazakhstan. One day, you'll be King._ he told himself. However, he still found it difficult to think of the Russian King as an equal.

Otabek watched as a pretty young dancer took to the stage. She looked about his age, and was tall, slim and had red hair.

'That's Mila Babicheva.' King Viktor said. 'She's one of my best.' She danced very well indeed, and she ended up earning a lot of appreciation from the audience. Otabek found himself wishing there were more dancers like her back in his kingdom. His father was a serious, military-minded ruler who seldom engaged in merry-making. When she finally exited, a younger male dancer took her place.

He had straight blond hair that fell to his neck, and was clad in white. He had a slim, delicate, almost feminine couldn't help notice his eyes. He had the eyes of a soldier.

He danced to _Agape._ Otabek was well versed in the arts, and knew that he wanted to convey unconditional love through his dance. His movements were perfect, and Otabek couldn't help feel his heart skip a beat when he twisted and turned perfectly. It was like his body was dripping with love, and Otabek felt a desire to reciprocate it growing within him.

 _He was beautiful._

When the dance finally ended, the world seemed grayer and less filled with love to Otabek.

He realized that he knew nothing about him. When he asked Viktor, he said 'That is Yuri Plisetsky. He is the grandson of a trusted adviser of mine. Yakov, who is in charge of my dancers had spotted his talent early on. he is now another of my best dancers.'

Otabek wanted to ask him more about him, but Viktor seemed uninterested. He was way more excited about the next performance, which was by his husband, Katsuki Yuuri.

King Viktor's marriage to the young Japanese man had taken everyone by surprise. As one of the most powerful monarchs in the world, he was expected to marry a powerful prince or princess. Katsuki Yuuri, the son of a Japanese lord who tended to stay out of politics was an unlikely candidate. He had met him during a diplomatic mission in Japan, when he stopped to bathe in a hot spring owned by the Katsuki clan, and had been smitten ever since. Otabek knew he was an accomplished dancer as well, so he was not surprised when he took stage.

He danced to _Eros,_ a piece similar to Yuri's, but with a polar opposite theme. Eros was sexual love. While the rather timid looking young man would have never struck him as notable for his sensuality off the stage, he managed to set the stage on fire by seducing the entire audience with his sensual moves. Otabek, though could not concentrate on the performance. He was mesmerized by the beautiful blonde with the eyes of a soldier who danced to the theme of unconditional love.

* * *

'I am so proud of you my son.' the king of Kazakhstan said. 'With King Viktor Nikiforov's help, we will easily defeat our enemies.'

'It was my duty, Father.'

The king embraced him. 'Otabek, have you ever thought about your future? Your mother and I were betrothed to each other by the time we were your age. A married man would be considered more worthy of the throne than a single one.'

'King Viktor was eight and twenty when he got married.'

'True.' the King said. 'But all the same, tell me isn't there anyone your heart desires?'

Otabek thought of the blonde dancer. 'There is.' he smiled. 'After the war is over, I intend to take another trip to Russia.'

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think?**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Privetstvuyu vas, vashe vyosche.- Greetings, Your Highness_


End file.
